wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Anastasia Grishina
Moscow, Moscow Oblast, Russia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2010-2014 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Central Sport Army Club (CSKA) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Viktor Razumovsky & Irina Razumovskaya; Vladimir Gurov, Olga Sikkoro (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired}} Anastasia Nikolaevna Grishina (Russian: Анастасия Николаевна Гришина, born January 16, 1996 in Moscow) is a retired Russian artistic gymnast. She was a member of the silver medal winning Russian team at the 2012 Olympics. She is also the 2013 European All-Around bronze medalist. She trains at the Russian national training center, and is coached by Viktor Razumovsky and Irina Razumovskaya. Competitive History Junior Career Grishina has been competing for Russia since 2010. At the 2010 European Championships, Grishina won gold with the Russian team, as well as gold on uneven bars and floor exercise, and silver in the all-around. Later that year, at the City of Jesolo Trophy, Grishina won gold with the junior Russian team and gold in the junior all-around. In 2011, Grishina did not compete at the Russian Nationals. However, she competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, placing third with the Russian junior team, fifth in the junior all-around, and winning gold on the uneven bars. Senior Career 2012 Grishina began her first gymnastics season as a senior gymnast. She competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, where she placed third with the Russian team and fifth in the all-around. In April, Grishina was named to the Russian team for the European Championships in Brussels, Germany. While she performed cleanly, several of her teammates did not. Russia won the silver medal behind Romania. Individually, Grishina won silver on uneven bars and placed fourth on balance beam. In June, Grishina competed at the Russian Cup. She only competed on uneven bars, where she scored a 13.800. She bounced back in uneven bars event finals, where she placed second. However, since it was just an exhibition routine, her score did not count. On July 7th, Grishina was named to the Russian team for the Olympics. During qualifications, Grishina competed on all four events. She finished twelfth in the preliminary all-around but did not advance to the final due to the "two per country" rule. She helped the Russians qualify to the team final in second place. During the team final, Grishina competed on bars and floor. She posted a decent score on bars, but missed her acrobatic series on floor exercise on her second tumbling pass. This incurred a large deduction for the skill she didn't perform, the element requirement she didn't fulfill, and possible bonus points on top of execution error deductions. She received a 12.466 (due to over 2 points off the E-score on top of over 1 points off her qualification D-score). Grishina and her teammates were all in tears, as they thought they hadn't done enough to even medal. When they found out they won the silver, placing behind the United States and ahead of Romania, they were all smiles during the medal ceremony. 2013 In March, Grishina competed at the Russian Championships, where she helped her team, Moscow, win the silver medal in the team final. Individually, Grishina won gold on uneven bars, and silver in the all-around. Later that month, Grishina was named to the Russian team for the European Championships.Euros Grishina competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany, where she won gold in uneven bars and balance beam. Prior to the European Championships, the Russian team coordinators expressed concern at Grishina's chances to win an all-around medal. Grishina proved them wrong by not only being the highest qualifying Russian into the all-around (3rd place) but also winning a bronze medal behind compatriot Aliya Mustafina and Romania's Larisa Iordache. Originally, Grishina did not qualify to any event finals. After qualifications, Grishina took the place of an injured Gabby Jupp in the beam final (as she was the first reserve) and won bronze behind Iordache and her compatriot Diana Bulimar. She also subbed in for teammate Mustafina in the floor final and placed fourth. In June, Grishina competed at the Anadia World Cup in Portugal. Although she had a rough first day of competition, she managed to qualify for the uneven bars final, and won the gold medal. She was slated to compete at the Russian Cup in August but was diagnosed with a pinched nerve in her back and withdrew from the competition. 2014 Her first competition back was the Russian Championships in April. She won bronze in the all-around, but suffered an injury in the team final when she fell on floor exercise. She had an MRI, which diagnosed the injury as a partially torn ACL and gristle and a broken front bone. She still received a team silver medal after the competition. 2015 Grishina returned to competition at the Moscow Championships in February, winning team and all-around silver. However, a minor knee injury kept her out of the Russian Championships.knee injury She was never able to recover from the injury and retired in January 2016.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2010-2011 - "Aragonskaya Hota" by Mikhail Glinka 2012-2013 - "Goodbye Again" by Ferrante & Teicher 2014 - "L'Homme De Suez: Rondeau Du Petit Prince" by Vladimir Cosma/ "Emmenez-moi" by Charles Aznavour References